Violación inversa
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Estados Unidos nunca se esperó una situación como aquella. Inglaterra lo estaba obligando a tener sexo, a penetrarlo, cosa que muy en el fondo desea más que cualquier otra cosa ese estadounidense. USxUK, Lemon.


Es USxUK, no se preocupen, sólo que aquí Inglaterra obliga la "acción" :3

**Pareja: **Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz  
**Advertencia:** Lemon, Arthur activamente pasivo (?)

La verdad Alfred nunca se vio en una situación así antes, quizás, porque no era una nación que se diera a vencer con facilidad o distraérsele con simpleza para un ataque sorpresivo, nunca encontró peligroso tratar con Inglaterra borracho hasta ese día, por eso bajó la guardia. Las mejillas las tenía prendidas en rojo al ver al inglés rondando la cama con esa sonrisa lujuriosa y sólo una camisa como única prenda, las piernas delgadas y blancas acompañadas del culo delicioso se movía al paso del inglés sobre la madera del piso, los ojos verdes observaban a Estados Unidos, le gustaba que lo mirara, que sintiera la necesidad de mirarlo.

De las piernas inglesas escurría un líquido extraño mientras su sonrisa se hacía más alargada y exquisita, el morbo empezó a recorrer al estadounidense, más no dejó escapar un suspiro ronco, aprieta las manos, le duele, están amarradas con grilletes a la cama, el inglés se pasea un poco más, haciendo que Alfred fantaseara entre lo alocado de la situación, una fantasía sexual bastante deliciosa, pero torturadora, remueve de nuevo los brazos, las piernas empiezan a moverse con irregularidad, el inglés se para enfrente suyo, casi rozando la cama, hace lo que hizo hace minutos atrás, se lame los dedos y se sienta en la cama armoniosamente, enfrente del americano que sólo observa.

–No A-Arthur, detente... please...–susurra abochornado, sabe que vendrá, no quiere seguir viendo eso.

Tan morboso, delicioso y suculento. Y sin poder tocar...

El inglés se sienta delante suyo y jala la cabeza hacia atrás sin piedad ante las acaloradas frases del americano, luego, empieza a abrir sus piernas, la mirada del americano baja sin poder evitarlo hasta esa zona, piel blanca y a la vez enrojecida, el miembro erecto del inglés se alza entre sus piernas, se ha tomado un estimulante piensa Jones, pero el británico no empieza el movimiento por allí, no en su verga, se acerca un poco al americano, quien aprieta los ojos con odio, el inglés no responde a la fría mirada metiendo uno de sus dedos en la boca del americano, quien gira la cabeza, el británico sonríe.

–Mi Alfi... sólo debes aceptar que quier-es ponerla...ahh... aquí adentro...–los dedos ensalivados empezaron a entrar por las nalgas del inglés hasta llegar hasta su agujero.

–No... no más...–susurraba Jones al borde del colapso mental, las manos dolían y quemaban por tocarlo, apretaba más las piernas.

El morbo de ver esos dedos entrando y saliendo de aquella zona tan privada remarcaba lo obvio tanto física como mentalmente, Arthur lo ponía, lo ponía deberás, los pantalones estaban apretando su miembro, quería sentir esas nalgas comprimiendo su gruesa masculinidad, empieza a respirar con dificultad cuando comienza a escuchar los gemidos del inglés ante las auto-penetraciones que se daba en el ano.

–Dilo... quieres h-hacerme t-tuyo...–estiró con suavidad su pie, hasta encajar su planta entre las piernas del americano.

–Sh-Shit England... allí no...–se remueve un poco, forzando más sus manos, que empiezan a tener heridas por la presión, las mejillas se sonrojan aún más.

Siente los dedos del pie del inglés apretando su entrepierna, los testículos, cada masaje hace que mire a ese anglosajón mientras mete más profundo los dedos, son tres ya.

Cuando siente todo eso... no puede evitar pensar que es él quien lo está haciendo, pero es terco, no quiere decir aquello a Inglaterra, menos borracho. No quiere decirle que si no estuviera amarrado le partiría el culo en penetraciones profundas, primero el glande, y luego, dejar que con el semen escurra toda su verga en el ano del inglés.

Pero aprieta los labios, se niega a decirlo, el inglés avanza un poco más, con la vista centrada en los pantalones del americano, éste no sabe que pretende, Inglaterra está prácticamente sobre él... para luego sentarse en sus piernas.

El americano siente el pene del inglés duro rozarle el estomago... y el trasero desnudo apretarle la erección que guarda sus pantalones.

–Odio que se-seas tan correcto aveces...–ríe con una carcajada entre ebria y lujuriosa. –Por lo que veo, tendré que obligarte a violarme...–

Sí, es la primera vez que Alfred F. Jones sufre una violación inversa, pero, muy en el fondo... no sentía que fuera del todo una violación, quería hacerlo, cuando las manos del inglés empezaron a bajar por su cierre...definitivamente se dio por derrotado.

Violaría, sí, lo haría, violaría a Inglaterra.

**N.A:** La violación inversa es cuando el que hace de pasivo es el violador, significa que Arthur obligará a nuestro héroe a penetrarlo, cosa que sinceramente, no creo que le moleste tanto (?) nos vemos en el siguiente y último capítulo :D


End file.
